


French inhale

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lesbians, Oh My God, One-Shot, Pizza, RIKO PLEASE SIT ON MY FACE, Rikoyou, Smut, YouRiko, haxjsnxjsnd, i love rikoyou, smut i guess, this came out way too long, what even is this, yohamaru and kanachika mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Riko go out on a date, but You's nervous and anxious thoughts drive them to different actions than they first expected.





	French inhale

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow gays. Well, here I am back at it again with this beautiful lesbians but this time with a stupid one-shot more heated that I intended it to be. I haven't wrote any smut in a while but I cant control my craving for rikoyou so here y'all go

"So, you're really going on a date with Riko?"

The sarcastic tone in her friend's voice made You grunt. Of course she was, it was a normal thing couples do, after all. She didn't have to be nervous or anxious, they were in a relationship! Dates are the most average activity couples do, right? It wasn't like it was the first time she went out with someone, of course...

And she'd be lying to herself if she said that.

Her palms were sweaty, and her eyes were dazing around as she walked in circles around the room. It was like she was having an existential crisis, and to be honest she wasn't far from having one; she was going on a date with Riko Sakurauchi, the most stunning girl she'd ever been with, of course she was nervous, and of course she was scared. It wasn't like it was there first time both of them went to a place together, they had been to the movies, stayed the night on each other's places, but nothing more than that. But this was real! You had never went out on a date officially with Riko, everything they've done together came to them naturally, but now You was sure she'd die. She had to act a certain way now that they're going on a date, and she had no remote idea of how to do that.

"Jesus Christ, You, can you stop going around like a maniac? You're making me fucking dizzy."  A dark haired girl groaned from the bed, she had a PSP on her hand and an angry expression, like she was being bothered. You moaned in frustration and threw a pillow across the room, hitting the girl "You don't understand, Yoshiko! It's the first time I'm doing this kind of stuff! I'm so nervous..." She started bitting her nails.

"Ugh, it's Yohane, you little shit," She threw the pillow back "I do this kind of stuff with Haramaru all the time, just be yourself and stop being so annoyin'." You looked down and ran her hands through her hair "Tell her, Chika! You do this stuff with Kanan all the time too, right?" 

"Uhm? Oh, yeah, yeah." She wasn't paying attention at all, Chika was looking at an idol magazine, staring at the school idol's body parts. You grunted and kicked Chika in the face.

"What the fuck, You?! Don't you see that I'm busy trying to figure out how can Kousaka Honoka's thighs can look so goddamn delicious?!"

"Can you leave your gay idols aside for a moment and help your friend that's having a fucking stroke here?" You breathed, clearly freaking out. Chika sighed and stood up, grabbing You's shoulders firmly and looking at her in the eyes seriously.

 

"Buy her food, and leave me alone."

 

"Chika!" Yoshiko and You both yelled, clearly bothered by the girl's attitude. She grunted and tilted her head back, then she let go of You's shoulders and sat on the bed.

"When I go out with Kanan, she's usually the one that buys the stuff and makes me have a good time," she explained, looking at her fingertips with a smile "she's always herself and makes nice jokes, and kind of romantic too, we hold hands and sometimes kiss. I don't know, its a normal day."

You nodded and looked at Yoshiko, who's attention was focused on the game she was playing on the console. Yoshiko slowly looked up and saw how You was staring intently at her, then rolled her eyes and paused the game.

"When I go out with Zuramaru I just do stuff I know she likes," Yoshiko murmured "like, buy her cute stuff and a lot of food, hold hands and make sure she knows I love her."

"Aww, Yoshiko! That's so gay!"

"Shut up! And it's Yohane! Just leave me alone and go away or something, its almost 11."

You hummed and took her stuff with a nervous smile. She said goodbye and left Chika's room with a sigh. She was still feeling a little anxious, but the weird encouragement her friends gave her made her a little more confident and relaxed. Her date with Riko was in a couple of hours and she still had to choose what she was going to wear and the stuff she was going to do when they were together, so there were going to be some painful two hours.

 

 

(...)

 

And there she was, standing next to an almond tree with sweaty palms and her heart beating insanely. She arrived a couple of minutes ago, and the wait was killing her; she was so excited to see how Riko was dressed, and just plainly see her because she missed the sight of her face. She definitely was mad crazy for Riko, she couldn't deny it, Riko was the most beautiful human being she ever kissed and touched, You just couldn't understand how could she be that lucky. She wondered a little more about how Riko would be dressed, then she looked at herself to check her outfit was right, and she didn't feel too bad about it; she was wearing tight dark blue shorts that hugged her thighs comfortably, (she mostly choose them because she knows how much her thighs drive Riko crazy, and yeah she wanted to show off) then a long loose white shirt with the ocean on it that Riko gave her for her birthday last year, on her hips a dark hoodie, and on top of her head a small blue hat. She felt nice, and she couldn't wait to see Riko.

She looked at the clear blue sky and smiled to herself, it was a nice day and the birds chipping around the park gave the moment a magical feeling. But Riko was a little late, which was unusual because Riko had this thing for always being on point and always early to everything; but You was sure that Riko didn't forget or had chosen to not go on that date they had, Riko loved You, and You loved Riko, both of them knew it and there was no doubt in the endless love they felt for each other.

Then fast steps, and her heart skipping a beat when she looked up.

Running towards her was Riko, and You couldn't be more happy and stunned by what she was seeing. Holding onto her small purse was Riko, and the white spring dress she was wearing left You bowled over; even from distance she could see how the dress hugged Riko's curves and resulted them, and how the edges of the dress fell upon her slender and toned legs. You could feel how her cheeks burned as Riko came closer, and the sight of her happy smile made You's heart flutter; her dress was uncovered on the shoulders and neck, so she could perfectly see Riko's neck and collarbone, and God did she wanted to kiss them in that very moment.

"Hey!" Her sweet voice came through You's ears, "Sorry for being late, I lost my first bus." Riko finally stopped in front of You, and she was speechless. Riko was just so stunning, so... Breathtaking, that she couldn't think straight.

"A-Ah!," she whimpered when she noticed she was staring "It's no problem! At least you came, I was starting to to think you dumped me here." She joked and Riko rolled her eyes, bumping onto You with her left shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't do that, dummy." You shook her head and started walking, looking at Riko with loving eyes "Let's go?" You stuck out her hand with a smile, with the spring air flying through her face and moving her hair slightly Riko nodded, taking You's hand in hers, making You's heart pound with excitement.

 

(...)

"A strawberry smoothie and a vanilla one, please."

"This is a nice place, You. Look, they have paintings in the walls!" Riko beamed in happiness, moving her white dress through the air with a smile. It was a nice place indeed, a small cafe next to the beach at open air; You had been there a couple of times with Kanan when she was younger, and she loved it so much that she wanted to show it to Riko. Maybe it wasn't something at Riko's level, but it hold a special place in her heart, so she hoped Riko didn't hate it.

"Yeah? Do you like it?" You giggled as she sat down on a table with a perfect view of the ocean. Riko nodded in excitement "Yes! It looks so pretty, and I can see the beach where-" 

Riko stopped herself as she blushed and smiled quietly. You shook her head and laughed, Riko could be such a dork sometimes, and she loved it. How can she forget that the beach next to them was the place where they had their first time together? You was hoping she didn't forget that beach, and it looks like she hadn't. They had sex for the first time on that beach, it was a quiet midnight when it happened, the bus had left them because they were too busy making out on the sand; both of them alone in a beach with no one near them, of course thing would escalate as quickly as they did. But neither of them regret it, it was quite romantic after all-

The girl with their beverages arrived and placed them on the table with a smile, You blurted out a thank you, and fixed her eyes on Riko.

"Uhm? The beach where what happened?" You grinned, resting her head on her hands while Riko rolled her eyes "You know what I'm talking about," You's grin became even wider "and wipe out that smug expression off your face, idiot." You busted out laughing and Riko kicked her leg underneath the table. You took a sip of her smoothie; she loved that shy side of Riko, and she couldn't help but tease her.

"Geez," Riko whined "but don't forget who took the lead because someone was to embarrassed to make a move." You choked on her smoothie, her cheeks turning bright pink .

"W-What are you saying?" She gasped, looking around to see if anyone heard what Riko said "Oh, you know perfectly what I mean." Now it was Riko's turn to be the teaser, and hell did she did a good job being that smooth.

"Agh, shut up." You exclaimed, looking at Riko with annoyed eyes. Riko grinned and rocked her body slightly foward, her eyes shining under the afternoon sunlight.

 

"Make me."

 

You snapped her eyes as her head tilted up quickly, her blue orbs fixing on Riko with a curious and tentative grin. Riko also had this smug face that made You want to undress her in that exact moment, and the phrase she just said hold so many sexual tension You's head began to swing around, imagining so many ways she could use to shut Riko the hell up.

"Oh? Make you?" You leaned her body forward, her face getting closer to Riko's "In what way, though?" Her hand slowly began to caress Riko's knee underneath the table, sending goosebumps all around Riko's spine. The brunette's face began to turn bright pink as she smiled, wiping her hair from her face.

"We can't have a normal date, can we?" Riko looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them "We always end up like this, isn't that funny?" Riko leaned forward as well, her breath falling into You's mouth making her head a blur. Riko knew how much power she had over You, and she sure knew how to use it.

You let out a quiet whimper when she felt the pain of Riko's mouth bitting on her lower lip. A burning flame roamed around her stomach as she watched Riko sit back down with a glutinous smirk; that was the first time Riko had ever been so bold, and it sure drove You crazy. You sighed, her hand messing with her own hair and an impressed expression on her face.

"Holy shit," You murmured as she sat back down, her cheeks burning red. Riko let out a quiet laugh that turned You on more than it was supposed to.

"Lets continue our drink, shall we?" Riko spoke calmly and You nodded repeatedly, closing her legs trying to stop the pulsing feeling coming from between them.

"Y-Yeah, lets do that." 

And they continued their drink, cracking jokes and sending burning glances to each other; You still felt her heart beating in her ears when she thought about Riko and her teeth biting on her lips, and other places, hotter places. Her cheeks were burning and heavy sighs left her lips every time she looked at Riko in the eye, and that seemed to amuse her. How could You get so horny by just a bite? Was she that easy? Well, yes she was.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." You murmured as she got up from her seat, smiling weakly at Riko. She needed to refresh her brain and to cool off a little bit, so she thought splash some water on her face would do.

She entered the bathroom, her face in flames and her thoughts made a mess. You took off her hat and stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe her face could be that red, because of a bite! She was so weak, and hormonal. A sigh left her lips and she began to splash water on her face, slapping her face as she did so. Instead of going back fast, she just stared at the water flow down the drain, trying to fix her mind and calm down. But it wasn't helping.

"Get your shit together!" Her voice came like an angry whisper, but the strength with which she slapped herself wasn't soft at all.

 

(***)

 

The rest of the afternoon went on, and You actually managed to act like a descent human being and make Riko enjoy the date. After the smoothies, they went to the theater and watched a movie about a dog, You didn't really paid attention to it but Riko really liked it so she was happy. After the movies, they went to the beach and walked around the shore barefoot; hand-holding, kisses, hugs and piggybacks included. You was happy Riko qnd her could have a great time together, and Riko seemed to enjoy spending such a great time with You, and they couldn't be happier.

But then, it started to rain.

It was so sudden that it caught them off guard at the beach. It started as little raindrops that felt good on the skin, but the heavy rain quickly began to appear so they ran for shelter. Riko's house was next to that beach, so they ran there, laughing and acting dumb on the streets which left them soaked and cold. They arrived at Riko's house in no time, seeing Shiitake peacefully sleep on her small dog house on the way.

"Ugh, shit. I knew it was going to rain, but I didn't think it'll be so early."

"It's already five, You." Riko giggled, drying her soaked her with a pink towel.

"R-Really?!" They looked at each other, then laughed.

"Well, we were really having fun, so the time flew by quick." They both laughed again, then Riko walked towards her room, You following her.

"So is your mom home? I don't wanna intrude..." You asked, looking around for Riko's mom.

"Oh, no, she's at work."

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah, so you can stay until the rain stops, or... As long as You want..." Riko murmured the last part, her voice flying around You's head like it did in the restaurant. 

"A-Alright." Her voice came out shaky and nervous, the tension between the was like a string drawn taut. Then Riko turned around with a curious glance.

But as soon as Riko turned around, her golden orbs widened and a blush ran through her face. You felt confusion towards that weird reaction, so she looked behind her to see what surprised Riko, but there wasn't anything behind her. You tilted her head as Riko stared at her like she just saw a ghost, then You noticed the place where Riko was staring, her chest.

You looked at her chest, which was totally soaked and see through. Her cheeks exploded in intense red when she noticed her breasts were totally exposed because she wasn't wearing a bra that day, and a shierk left her lips. She thought she didn't need it because her shirt was thick enough to hide her breasts, but she didn't expect her shirt to be soaked by rain. You looked at Riko again, who was staring intently at her with hungry eyes; and she felt embarrassed, so she covered her breasts with her hands trying to hide her nudity.

"Uhm..." Riko wouldn't stop staring, and that made You extremely nervous, and well, hot "R-Riko?" The brunette snapped out of her state when she heard her name, then coughed, looking away with her cheeks bright pink.

"I-I'll go change, you can put your clothes on the drier. There's... some of my clothes on top of it, you can use them." Her voice was as delightful and soft as ever, but her words made You's heart race anyways, as it always did.

"G-Gotcha..." You made a weak salute, her cheeks painted in red. Riko laughed at You's awkwardness and walked to her room, leaving her alone. She watched Riko close the door of her room slowly, a sigh leaving her lips without moving from that spot. She couldn't move. She wanted to enter that room and have Riko to herself. She wanted Riko, and after seeing Riko's bright red cheeks looking at her naked breasts she felt like she couldn't hold back.

She moved quickly, her feet trembling as she ran towards the door, but the door opened before she could open it.

It was Riko, and she hadn't changed. Her eyes were conflicted and startled, and You was sure Riko was thinking the same as her.

Before they could think of anything else, their lips were already on each other. You's hands were holding Riko's waist tightly and hungrily, while Riko's arms were around You's neck in a tight and rough embrace. There was no mercy, and no slow down, it was like they haven't kissed in ages and they needed each other's lips to breath. Tongues didn't take long to appear; Riko bit down You's lips like she did on the restaurant, and this time You let out a quiet and hot moan on Riko's mouth which turned Riko on like a flame.

"God..." You murmured when they gasped for air. Riko giggled in You's mouth and grabbed her arm, walking her into the room and closing the door behind them with her feet.

The brunette pushed You onto the bed roughly, making her let out a voice when she fell. You was amazed by how Riko was acting, her eyes were wild and had this flame inside them that she never seen before, and hell did that turned her on.

Riko climbed above You, looking at her straight in her eyes with this hot smirk in her lips. They kissed once more, a hot and sloppy kiss that drove both of them crazy; Riko moved her knee up You's legs, making You's hips jerk up with a moan when they touched her hot crotch. It was a cute reaction to Riko, so she couldn't help but giggle. 

"What are you laughing at, idiot?" You joked as she let her hands wonder through Riko's body with a smile. Her curves, her ass, her chest, her breasts- everything in Riko was soft and flawless, You could touch Riko's body for her whole life and she'd never get tired of it's warmth.

"Uhm~" a soft purr came out of Riko's lips when she felt You's warm hands making her way under her dress while leaving soft kissing on her neck and jaw. You delicately unzipped Riko's dress, leaving her pink bra in front of You's hungry eyes.

"No. Not yet." Riko breathed when she felt You's hot kisses going down her collarbone.

"Uhm? Why?" You asked in a silly way, her lips still wondering around Riko's skin. The brunette giggled as she got up from top of You, leaving a hot and bothered gay in the bed.

"Because I want to do you first. Get up." You's heart fluttered as she heard those words and quickly got up from the bed, taking her shirt and shorts off with a smirk. The brunette kicked off the rest of her dress, and You felt her soul leave her body as she stared at Riko's soft and tender body. The sight of her defined curves were so lewd that the flame between You's thighs began to burn even more intently. 

"Sit on the edge of the bed." Riko murmured, her voice sending goosebumps all over You's spine. With a gulp You sat down, her legs pressed together and looking at the brunette shyly, while Riko ran her hungry eyes all over her and You felt Riko could somehow see the insides of her soul with her piercing gold eyes.

"Why so shy now, You?" Riko asked with a giggle, making her way to the front of You, then pressing her hands on You's side. You gulped and looked Riko straight in the eye with a quiet smirk.

"Ugh, you know why," You laid her hands on Riko's shoulders, pressing her lips on her neck "you know how fucking hot you make me feel, and I'm afraid I might lose my mind when you touch me." 

Riko let out a quiet voice after You spoke, then grabbed her thighs roughly and pressed You's crotch onto her right leg. You moaned and moved her hips against Riko's leg; she was so hot and every slight touch made her want to scream, she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Riko laid her lips on You's neck, suking softly on it and leaving small kisses all over her neck and collarbone while moving delicately her leg against You's hot crotch.

"A-Ah, fuck, R-Riko." You bited back a moan, jerking her hips desperately against Riko "Come on, stop teasing me already and touch me." You groaned heavily on Riko's ear, sinking her nails on her naked back.

You gasped loudly when she felt Riko's hand making her way up her sensitive thighs. Flames ran up all over her body when Riko's slender finger caressed her panties softly, You closed her eyes and laid her forehead on Riko's shoulder. The brunette bit You's ear as she sank her finger into You's soaked underwear, making You exhale sharply.

"God... You're so wet.." Riko moaned against You's ear, and You grunted hungrily "D-Don't say that embarrassing stuff when we- AH!" You cried out and sank her fingers on Riko's hair when she felt the brunette's warm finger touch her clit through her underwear. Riko pulled You's hair back softly, leaving her neck to her disposition again; she started to leave kisses all along her collarbone and chest, and on her breasts making You growl in arousal.

Riko slipped off You's underwear as her tongue played around her breasts. It was driving You crazy, she felt so good everywhere that her mind was totally blank and all she could let out were heated whimpers. The brunette ran her fingers through You's soaked pussy lips, and then laid her tongue on You's hard nipple, softly liking the top then biting on it, and You's voice came out raspy and growly. Riko didn't waste much time and shoved her to finger into the insides of You's lips, You naturally reacting to the touch spreaded her legs open and panted, her silky juices flowing down her thighs and then onto Riko's mattress. You cried out a sweet moan when she felt a finger go inside of her roughly, then going out again do add another one.

"F-Fuck, Riko, t-the- the inside feels so good, ah... Keep... Keep doing that..." You rasped almost incoherently, her head tilted back and her face soaked with sweat. Riko gulped and started to shove her fingers faster on the insides of You's pussy, feeling You's warm and wet insides hug her fingers in a tight embrace that turned her on. Riko tilted her fingers up, and You let out a loud cry.

"Im sorry! D-Did I hurt you?" You shook her head fast and choked on her moans "No, no- God, do it right there! Fuck, please- go, go faster." You begged, her fingers roughly grabbing Riko's hair and her mouth gasping for air. Riko felt her head spinning and started to fuck You deep in that spot she liked, ignoring the pain on her wrist. You began to pant and moan desperately, her hips rocking against Riko's fingers looking for even more pleasure; Riko felt aroused herself from the sight of You's red and utterly beautiful face. Riko gave a final deep stroke, her thumb making circles around You's clit fast and hard, and that was it.

You's body dissolved into pleasure, shockwaves and static rocketing all around her body and mind. A loud and deep groan came from the back of You's throat as her body frantically rocked forward, breathless. Her body was covered in sweat and her mind was blank, intense pants coming out of her mouth fell in Riko's ear, making her tremble. When You came back from the ecstasy Riko slowly pulled her fingers back, kissing You in her forehead with a smile. You fell on her back, taking deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"Holy... shit."

"Yeah?" Riko emitted, liking her wet fingers covered in You's juices.

"Where... Where the fuck did you learn that?" You asked, looking up to Riko.

"Reading some stuff." A smirk appeared in her lips.

You laughed "I need to buy you more of those gay doujins, holy fuck."

Riko rolled her eyes and began to get dressed again. You's eyebrows came together in confession as she opened her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Dressing up...?"

"Oh no, we're not done yet, come here." You got up, walking towards Riko to take her by the waist with a smile.

"Oh thank god, I was going to finish myself off in the bathroom if you didn't do it first." They kissed again, this time wasn't as wild as before, but it was still a heated kiss. You grabbed Riko's thighs, lifting her up, even though Riko was taller than her You liked the feeling of Riko's warmth all around her hips- all around her. Riko giggled and crossed her legs around You's hips, closing their lips in a possessive kiss.

Riko surely had a desirable body- white skin curled up all around the perfect places, long toned legs, succulent thighs and waist embraced tightly, and that arousing feeling of Riko's crotch pressed against her abdominals was everything You had ever wanted.

You clumsily moved through Riko's room, blinded by Riko's kisses and bites; You softly laid Riko back in whatever was behind her and let her oh-so-good ass rest on top of it without stopping the heated kisses. You left Riko's mouth, slowly smothering her warm skin with her wet lips while Riko grabbed a handful of You's hair like it was all she could hold on to. You's kisses grew wetter and slower the lower she went, and Riko let out a quiet groan that You wasn't sure if it was a protest or an acceptance.

You glance over to Riko's eyes for a split of second, and she could see the hot fire burning inside Riko's eyes, begging of her to please her desires. You dropped completely to her knees and roughly grabbed the waistband of Riko's underwear, rolling them down her kegs with slow motion. Riko let out a strangled gasp, unable to move quickly enough to cover her newly exposed and swollen center before You attacked, pressing her mouth to Riko's smooth, pale abdomen as her panties dropped to her ankles.

You made her intent obvious to Riko with deliberate movements, and was rewarded with short, breathy gasps as her head started to drop lower. You smiled against Riko's skin as she felt hands dig into her hair, and responded by finding a firm grip on Riko's hips. Every inch that You's mouth covered with kisses, licks and soft nibbles just added more to Riko's already growing plethora of approving sounds and needy movements of her body until, finally – much too soon for You – she made it to her ultimate goal.

Yes, she was sure that was the better meal she had ever taken.

She felt Riko's grip tighten on her hair as she feasted.

"Ahhhhhgggg... You..." Riko moaned, deep and long, either unwilling or unable to keep the unabashedly lewd sound from escaping her lips. Any other exclamation was choked down by You's sloppy tongue that roamed lustfully all around her core like a starving man who hadn't had a meal in weeks. You flicked her tongue around Riko's hard clit, making Riko blurted out every kind of indecent mumble her mind was able to make. Groans and gasps came out of Riko's lips like they never done before, her arousal and desire was absolutely see through and You felt the strong need to please herself as well.

You slowly sucked on Riko's clit, and a dry howl came from the back of Riko's throat as her grip on You's hair tightened to the point of being painful, but you didn't mind one bit.

She cocked her head to the side, peering up towards Riko as she gently lifted one of her legs up, her eyes catching Riko's red, lust-hazed gaze.

“You...” Riko whined, her entire body trembling with want – desire. She tried to reach for You's hair again, but she was just out of reach, and instead bit on her knuckle and watched from beneath hooded eyelids as You ran her tongue along the sole of her foot. “Fuck…” she keened, writhing from atop the counter.

The word alone – and the sheer lewdness of the meaning behind it – was enough for You to abandon her foot, quickly ascending up Riko's leg. She caught Riko's surprised, yet expectant, gaze just before You returned to finish the job she started.

You shoved her face down on Riko's hot core, helplessly lapping on her juices. She didn’t hold back as she dipped her tongue deep inside Riko. She heard the brunette gasp breathlessly above her, and the tug at her hair was almost sharp enough for her to register it as only just painful. But she ignored the feeling, instead winding her arms around Riko's hips to firmly grip her behind.

Once again, Riko's words were taken from her as You worked; she ravished Riko's crevice with an effort she wasn't sure she was capable of, groaning against her as she lapped up everything she could. She tasted to hot, so perfect, that You imagined she may very well go insane in moments of tasting her. 

She couldn't take it anymore. One of her hands slid down her own body until it reached her wet crotch, still festing up on Riko. Her middle finger went right in and a hot moan came out of her mouth, falling right into Riko's center, who helplessly moaned when she felt You's breath against her drenched pussy. 

You began to touch herself fast and hard, her fingers rocking her insides desperately without stopping her tongue from lapping on Riko's core. Riko pulled You's hair roughly even more close to her pussy, jerking her hips against You's face; and You didn't mind, the feeling of almost being choked by Riko's crotch, instead, it aroused her even more. 

Riko arched her back as incoherent gasps came out of her mouth, a pleading for You to don't stop. You began to moan helplessly on Riko's pussy as she touched herself, deep and hard strokes in a need to satisfy herself. Riko crossed her legs around You's neck, crying out her name multiple times until her screams were nothing but frenetic shrieks, and the feeling of melting in You's tongue drove her to the edge.

Waves of electricity rocked around Riko's body as she moaned a mixture of curse words and her lover's name, lurching her hips upwards. You kept fucking herself hard as she heard Riko's orgasm from below, and not so long after Riko came in her face, she did too, explosion going all around her spine as she frenetically rubbed her clit.

Breathless, pleased and quivering both of them panted in silence, totally exhausted from the orgasms. Riko let go of You's hair and tilted her head back taking deep breaths as You ran her hands through her hair with her eyes closed. You slowly got up with a smirk and kissed Riko softly, forgetting that her face was completely drenched by Riko's juices. The brunette smiled lazily and kissed You's nose.

"How was that?" You whispered, taking Riko's hand and walking her to the bed where they both laid down in bliss.

"That... That was fucking amazing." You laughed at Riko's cursing, she didn't cursed that much (she mostly did when they fucked) and hearing her curse in a normal state was amusing for You.

"Honest to God I thought I would suffocate you, I'm sorry." Riko laughed while looking at the ceiling, and You snorted.

"That would be a beautiful way to die, being honest." Riko rolled her eyes and kissed You softly.

She smiled and cuddled beside You, who embraced her softly in her arms. You purred and laid her head on Riko's chest, listening to the soft and calm sound of Riko's heartbeat. Riko giggled as she kissed You's forehead and played with her short and soft hair, leaving small kisses on top of her head. That moment- that ethereal and beautiful moment was the reason why they could be genuinely happy, they loved each other so much they could barely hold it back. But before they could fall asleep, a growl came from You's stomach. Riko laughed loudly and You punched her playfully in her shoulder with a smile.

"Wanna order pizza?" Riko spoke, her eyes lost in the blue of You's eyes.

"Yeah, sure." You murmured, leaving another kiss on Riko's lips.

Riko got up and grabbed her phone that was in her purse and called to the pizzeria. You watched her naked body move fraily aroud the room with a smile, feeling so lucky to have her.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes." Riko said, her eyes looking directly to You with a smile "Think we have enough time for a second round?" Riko asked, her eyes sparkling as she walked towards the bed. You laughed and kissed Riko deeply when she reached the bed, a smile painted in her lips.

"Only if you let me do you again." You joked, and Riko jumped onto her, their laughs echoing all around the room.


End file.
